poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Equestria Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Welcome to Equestria Part 1. One day at Princess Twilight Sparkle's Kingdom. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Starlight, Sunset, Trixie, Are you girls ready for your magic training? Starlight Glimmer: Ready. Sunset Shimmer: I'm ready, Twilight. Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is always ready. Twilight Sparkle: Good, Sunset, You go first. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. (uses her magic then zaps at one alicorn to another and on the mirror and opens the portal) Oops. Trixie: That was a close one. Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: That's alright, Sunset. It takes plenty of practice. Starlight Glimmer: Make that a lot more. At Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Gary. I'm so excited! Gary the Snail: Meow! SpongeBob SquarePants: Today is the Anniversary of my Management of the Krusty Krab 2. The door bell ring. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope it's my friends. SpongeBob opens the door. SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick! Sandy! Squidward! Mr. Krabs! Plankton! Mr. Krabs: Ahoy, SpongeBob me boy. Happy Anniversary! Patrick Star: I love parties! SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too, Patrick. Plankton: It sure is great to celebrate. Suddenly, The portal opens. Sandy Cheeks: What's that? Squidward Tentacles: I don't know, But it's sucking us in! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hang on, everyone! Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! In Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: Whoa!!! Twilight Sparkle: What the hay are those guys!? Patrick Star: What is this place? Applejack: Howdy! Sandy Cheeks: Golly, That gal spoke my language. Pinkie Pie: Wow and I thought I was Pink! Patrick Star: (laughs) I like her already. SpongeBob SquarePants: I've never seen Ponies like you before, Who are you? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. The Princess of Friendship. Spike: And I'm Spike. SpongeBob SquarePants: Glad to meet you, I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Plankton: Name's Plankton. Sheldon J. Plankton. Applejack: I'm Applejack! Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks! Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Patrick Star: My name's Patrick Star. Rarity: My name is Rarity. Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash! Mr. Krabs: Please to meet yee. I'm Mr. Krabs. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Trixie: I am Trixie. Twilight Sparkle: Would you like us to show you around Ponyville, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Twilight. As Twilight and her friends showed SpongeBob and his friends around. Twilight Sparkle: This is Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: So this is where Applejack's family lives? Sandy Cheeks: Tan my fur! Applejack: Well, Sandy, If you think that's impressive, You should meet my family. Sandy Cheeks: I'd be glad to meet them, Applejack. Applejack: Okay, Sandy. This here's my family, Granny Smith, My Big Brother, Big McIntosh and my younger sister, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: Nice to meet y'all. SpongeBob SquarePants: Glad to meet you guys too. Granny Smith: Well, I'm sure glad to have new comers. Big McIntosh: Eeyup! SpongeBob SquarePants: It's been nice meet you, Twilight and her friends were just giving us a tour, See ya. Later, At Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash: This is Cloudsdale. Mr. Krabs: So, This is where you and Fluttershy once lived. Fluttershy: Yes, Until I got a new Cottage filled with animals and I've been taking care of them ever since. Spitfire: Yo, Rainbow Dash, How's it goin'? Rainbow Dash: Goin great, Guys, Meet Soarin and Spitfire. Soarin: Nice to meet you. Spitfire: What's up? Sandy Cheeks: Nothin' much. Rarity: Would you like me show you my Carousel Boutique? Patrick Star: You bet, Rarity. See you later, Spitfire! Bye, Soarin! At the Carousel Boutique. Rarity: This is my Carousel Boutique. Sandy Cheeks: This looks fancy. Sweetie Belle: It sure is. Rarity: This is my little sister, Sweetie Belle. Squidward Tentacles: Well, It's sure is nice to meet you. Sweetie Belle: Nice to meet you guys too. Pinkie Pie: My turn, I wanna show you guys Sugar Cube Corner. Mr. Krabs: Well then, Pinkie, Lead the way. At the Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie: This is Sugar Cube Corner. Patrick Star: Wow. Mr. Carrot Cake: Hello there. Pinkie Pie: This is Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Their nephew, Marble Cake and their baby foals, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. SpongeBob and Patrick: Aawwww. Mr. Krabs: Please to meet you. Marble Cake: Pleasures all mine. Mrs. Cupcake Cake: We're just glad to have guests. Suddenly, Something went wrong. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-oh, Something must be wrong. Spike: it's Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings, They're at Canterlot! Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna might be in danger, Come on! When they got to Canterlot, It was too late. Queen Chrysalis: You're too late. Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! Luna! Princess Celestia: Twilight! Princess Luna: (was stuck to the floor) Queen Chrysalis is holding us as prisoners SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, no! Squidward Tentacles: Oh please. Rarity: You despicable tyrant. Princess Celestia: You won't get away with this. Queen Chrysalis: I already have. (evil laughs) To Be Continued Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225